Made for each other
by zynthiia10
Summary: Callie is left by his girlfriend Erica, and she feels like nothing in love, but the day of his birthday, when he goes to the bar to celebrate Joe, everything could change, then meet Arizona and she did not stop chasing until love and heart of Latina.


**Hi guys, I hope you like this story, is the first time I write seriously and I hope you like, I'll accept all comments and suggestions to make this histora even better, thanks for reading and enjoy it ...**  
**will update soon.**

* * *

"Hey Callie"... a male voice was heard coming towards me down the aisle

What's up Mark?

Mark: We finished all our operations today, are you ready?, It's time to go to Joe's Bar to celebrate your birthday ... you deserve it, in spite of being discouraged by Erica leave you, you know you deserve it, so after you to go to your house and fix it, I'll see you there, ok?

Callie: Mark, the truth that Erica is very recent, and I don't feel like doing anything, seriously, it is not necessary that you take the time to make me a party at the bar of Joe's, I just want to go to sleep a little , right?

Mark: Are you kidding me? Clearly we have to celebrate, never let go one of your birthday, whatever happens, remember, tambien is our anniversary of when we met is the same bar, that April 13 two years ago, so yes, it is mandatory that fences, and if not I'll take you right now without amounts you're all dirty and disheveled, and I can assure you that not flirt anything tonight...

Callie: (bruised shoulder) Mark! Seriously...

Mark: hahaha, I said! so, see you there in half an hour. if you're not there, i mad with you and you know it's true. (kiss on the cheek)

Callie: But ... and I could not say anything because he had away from me.

I got home, the truth was not lying when I said I did not want to do anything, just lie on the bed and feel miserable about my damn luck in love, divorce, and more than a month ago my girlfriend had left me tell me anything, without saying goodbye, took a part of my heart and now I feel empty somehow, not loved, but come to love so much, she was my person, well, besides Mark.

But I knew that if I was not going, Mark, my best friend, really be angry with me, for he has been telling me about this since last week, so I have to go.

I got into the shower, felt the water run down my body, after ten minutes I started to get out of the shower and get dressed. So I put on black jeans, a turquoise blouse and my black leather jacket. Combed my hair, take my keys and headed to the bar of Joe.

take a little break before getting through the door of the bar, and I found my coworkers at a table at the end of the bar, I was surprised, as I had balloons and serpentinas, only Mark could think to do something crazy, but honestly looked very good, and I know he endeavored to encourage me and get me this sadness. So I walked over to the table and greeted with a huge smile, first to Mark, because I was waiting with open arms sign that expected a hug, hug him.

Mark: I knew you would. You hate that I'm mad with you, that's why I told you...

Callie: that's why I love you, you are mi bff, you're my only happiness, thank you, for the party and everything...

Owen: Callie, hey, happy birthday, love you, my best wishes.

Bailey: Friend, darling, happy birthday, are the best, have fun and i love you.

Derek: Callie, you are so old, lol, give me a hug, and a bit a cake.

Callie: Thank you so much guys, we have fun tonight and much alcohol.

The night, was normal, i was a little drunk like Bailey and Mark, he dance with me on the track...

* * *

POV Arizona:

I wanted to go to clear my head for a while after the last few days full of stress I had, with the operation of the Bailey case, was really tiring, I just came here to Seattle, and this place is really beautiful, I like seriously. I'm the new boss in the department of pediatrics at the Seattle Grace Marcy West hospital.

I knew this bar near the hospital and before going home to get some rest I will drink. I went to the bar, and sat between the bartender, I suppose I want to be Joe, greeted me and asked what I wanted to drink, so I said ...

A: a glass of white wine, please.

Joe: Sure.

I served my drink and I started to drink while watching the place was really nice and welcoming, it looked that came many of my colleagues, and I met some faces. I saw Bailey lying on a table, laughing with others at his side, a perfect hair and pretty face, and a red Hair beside them was a couple dancing, a tall, blond and handsome indeed with a woman for my taste danced really well, had a beautiful black hair that had never seen in my life, I had his back, but... when I turn around to look at her beautiful face that captivated me with only see from afar, it was perfect, with a look really beautiful like his smile, oh God, that smile that just seeing her made my heart race , almost out of my chest, I could not breathe.

I could not stop looking at her, she was so beautiful. Had finished dancing with which I supposed was her boyfriend because he kept hugging. She came walking toward me, obviously did not come to me, we did not know, so I could not go with me, I get to the counter and the bartender's greeting, apparently got along because joked with each other...

Joe: Callie hey, how's everything? you're having fun? I see that if eh!

Arizona "Callie? That name so cute I had never heard, I think a name so beautiful and original, it could be just her."

Callie: Clearly, if Joe, the truth was not safe to come because you know what happened to Erica, but Mark would have been angry if I had not come, and I owe to bring me here and to you also for letting us stay here...

Joe: hey, you do not care for her, she loses it, you're a great person, with people who love you, especially Mark, so you still having fun and drinking that after all your money, is wonderful for me, lol...

Callie: Hahaha, very funny Joe, come on, you want my money, give me a few drinks of red wine and other whiskey...

Joe: Sure, give me a minute and I will deliver them.

Callie: Take your time Joe, do not worry, I'm still not.

And there she sat, thinking, highly concentrated, with eyes downcast and grieved, he wanted to talk, at least say hello and hear your voice talking to me, something I would never forget, your voice saying hello to me. Nerves and a half had to reject me, but I knew that if I did not, I might regret it, because that may not see her again in my life, so take a deep breath ...

A: Hi!

C: Hi!

I smile and I say hello, by God, feelings die and go to heaven, was the voice of an angel.

A: So, Callie?

Call: right, I'm Callie and you are?

A: Arizona, my name is Arizona.

C: Oh! seriously, I heard about you, my friend Bailey told me about you ... Pediatrics? I am from ortho!

Extended his hand to me to shake and to formally introduce ourselves.

A: that's right, ortho? That's good! Ammm! I can tell you something?

Callie: Oh tell me, what happens?

A: Nothing, just wanted to say that your name is really cute, I had never heard, is short for your real name or something?

Callie: wow! a really good question! But I think I can't get the answer, no one knows, I have this rule, and I will not say it to a stranger.

A: hey, I'm not a complete unknown, just presented us remember?

C: Yes, I remember why I say, I barely know you.

A: I bet the real name is even more beautiful!, I can invite something? And also know more and perhaps tell me your name...

C: lol you're really good, but I can't accept, I'm with my friends and it would not be right, but I hope to see you soon.

* * *

I hope you liked it, leave your comments or what they like ... see you, take care. xOx!


End file.
